


From Here to Eternity

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [87]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: A bit silly, Drabble, M/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guarding the border has its moments.  And sometimes it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/gifts).



The trouble with immortality (even when you spend it with someone who not only died for love but also came back for another go at it) is that incorporeal canoodling lacks a certain something. And once you’ve haunted a place for a few decades, you don’t even have passersby to tease. You can serenade the squirrels if you like, but even that gets boring if you do it long enough. Which might have explained the massive army of snowmen that appeared along the northern edge of the Forest of Sorrows one winter.

It most certainly explained why they were dancing.


End file.
